A time-of-flight (ToF) camera may determine a depth of a subject relative to the ToF camera based on the known speed of light and a measured time of flight of light between the ToF camera and the subject. For example, a light signal may be temporally modulated to illuminate the subject. The back-reflected light signal may be acquired by a sensor array of the ToF camera and evaluated to determine a phase difference from which the depth may be calculated.